


Let the Nightmares Come

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Profoundbot Prompts (Supernatural), Sam's point of view, Vaguely post series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Sam reflects on how Dean doesn't need him any more, or at least not as much, as he hears his brother and Castiel in the wake of one of Dean's nightmares. Vaguely post series. Based on the ProfoundBot Stat posted 09/28/2020.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: ProfoundBot- Fic Collection





	Let the Nightmares Come

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following Profound Bond Bot Stat
> 
> Dean Is Having a Nightmare.  
> Castiel is performing Admirably.   
> Sam loves his new noise canceling headphones.

“No!” The single word burst through the walls. There was a sob that followed it and Sam found himself tensing up, moving to throw himself out of bed by instinct. He and Dean had dealt with each other’s nightmares for years, but he froze as he heard a familiar rough voice calling out his brother’s name. 

Castiel was here.

Castiel wasn’t leaving.

Dean didn’t need him any more, not to answer these problems. If Sam was utterly honest, he didn’t mind. It was comforting to know that his brother had someone to watch over him, to support him in a way that Sam simply couldn’t.

It was comforting to know that Dean finally had accepted a love that understood him, that was endlessly loyal to him, that Sam had always known would be right for his brother.

He hadn’t always seen what was between the two, but after seeing Dean’s reaction to losing Castiel. Once, twice, too many times, just as they’d lost each other. He knew what even Dean hadn’t been willing to put into words. The deep love that his brother held for the angel, who loved him back with so much intensity. 

He was happy about that, the pair of them deserved happiness. He heard the rumbling of their voices. Dean’s almost shaky even through the walls. It was always amusing to him how thin these walls seemed, the bunker lost to them after everything, but the comfortable bungalow they now shared was sometimes like a skin that had worn thin.

Oh he knew he could have left. Could have gone to find Eileen, or set up his own place, but Sam also knew he needed his brother near. To know for the rest of his life they were safe and alive. Retiring hadn’t been easy for them, but it had been right. Sam still kept his fingers in the current of hunters that scattered the planet that Claire often worked with. He still did research, while moonlighting as an Adjunct at the local university, teaching mythology electives and a religious studies course. It was a good life and honestly he was beyond thankful he’d chosen this. He was thankful that Dean had decided to stay too, to not let himself be killed fighting something he’d become too slow to fight. Now his brother spent his time on car forums and doing classic car restoration, one of the most premiere restoration companies in the middle of America. Dean, for all his protest that he wasn’t that smart, was a brilliant businessman, and did well for himself, especially with Castiel at his side. The angel had turned down heaven to stay with them. Still with some power, power that would never leave the Seraph, Castiel remained, playing house husband to Dean. Cooking, cleaning, clearly content to be normal, and appear more human than not. It was perfect.

The tone of the conversation on the other side of the wall shifted. There were pauses in the conversation that made Sam reach for his beside stand. Thankful that he was habitual about keeping these headphones well charged. He moved to slide them into his ears, as the first cry sounded out in the comfortable house.

Dean would never admit he was a noisy lover, Sam had stopped making bitch faces though and just bought the nicest pair of noise cancelling headphones he could, on Dean’s theoretical dime. Dean’s happiness was worth a few hundred bucks to keep him from hearing things he’d rather not. 

Let the nightmares come, Castiel was going to stay, and Sam wouldn’t change a thing about their lives, not now. He pulled up an audiobook and settled in, hopefully Cas didn’t blow the electricity again, that was always a bitch to deal with, eyes closing, Sam just relaxed back and let his head pillow again, ignoring what was going on a wall away with practiced ease, it was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 and want to join us in our deep love of Destiel and other shenanigans just hop over to this Link [ Profound bond !](https://discord.gg/profoundbond) We'd love to see you there!


End file.
